<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Presence by Lady Sybelle (MsFangirlGoneWild), MsFangirlGoneWild</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24487747">Presence</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFangirlGoneWild/pseuds/Lady%20Sybelle'>Lady Sybelle (MsFangirlGoneWild)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFangirlGoneWild/pseuds/MsFangirlGoneWild'>MsFangirlGoneWild</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>It's Like Poetry, Sort Of. They Rhymes [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>DameRey, Damerey Week, Damerey Week 2020, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Sensitivity, Force Tree, Headcanon, It's Like Poetry Sort Of They Rhymes, JediPilot, Movie: Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, New Lives, Originally Posted on Tumblr, POV Poe Dameron, Poe Dameron Needs A Hug, Post-Canon, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Prompt Fic, Rey Needs A Hug, Romantic Fluff, The Force, Tumblr Prompt, Yavin 4, after the war, force sensitive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:14:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,674</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24487747</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFangirlGoneWild/pseuds/Lady%20Sybelle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFangirlGoneWild/pseuds/MsFangirlGoneWild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Three months later...Poe had faith that his dauntless ally, his best friend, his space goddess, his ray of sunshine, his beguiling sweetheart, his beloved Jedi...had returned for him</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Poe Dameron/Rey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>It's Like Poetry, Sort Of. They Rhymes [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Presence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is an epilogue of Healing, and the third/last series of ‘It's Like Poetry, Sort Of. They Rhymes.’ Spoilers from post-TROS/DOTF btw...</p><p>From the DamereyDaily2020 May prompts: ’Two hearts and one home.’ Plus a bonus from late March ‘If You Lived to Be A Hundred’.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>And oh we started</em><br/>
<em>Two hearts in one home</em><br/>
<em>I know, it's hard when we argue</em><br/>
<em>We're both stubborn</em><br/>
<em>I know, but oh</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- <strong>'Sweet Creature' lyrics by Harry Styles</strong></em>
</p>
<hr/><p class="p1">Once the Death Star’s latest target and the site of the Rebel base during the final battle. Yavin 4 was a vast and most affluent planet of the Outer Rim Territories, and its large and sprawling tropical jungles teemed with an abundance of exotic beauty.</p><p class="p1">Following a long hyperspeed, T-70 X-wing <em>Black One</em> had reached Yavin 4. Similar to Ajan Kloss, this tropical moon planet was where Poe Dameron was born. He was glad, relieved to have finally returned from Coruscant, and the third meeting of the Galactic Senate’s restoration.</p><p class="p1">Poe thought about the peace that had ensued after the war, and the friends that he had made along the way. He missed them so much out there, but it was time to come home, take a breath, and rejoin his father. Nonetheless, he was reflected on Finn and the journey with his fellow former stormtrooper Jannah, along with Rose Tico, Chewbacca, and Lando Carlissian in search of their families. Larma D’Acy was now in the Senate’s seat while Beaumont Kim as her aide. Caluan Ematt had retired and returned to his home planet with his family. Kaydel Ko Connix had been promoted to Major and continued to serve in the military. And Jessika Pava, the fearless sole member of the Black Squadron was taking over Poe’s command.</p><p class="p1">He had visited some time with Maz Kanata at her restored castle at Takodana where she had her new cantina and with Zorii Bliss and Babu Frik who were still running spices like in the days when Poe had worked them long ago. Zorii would keep in touch with him until if she needed hand otherwise.</p><p class="p1">The giant red planet was covered in clouds as <em>Black One</em> dropped from the atmosphere and flew over the grassy fields to landed perfectly just as near from his father’s homestead.</p><p class="p1">He pulled off his flight helmet and climbed down from the cockpit. As General Dameron’s temporary side droid while Beebee-Ate was away with Rey, Artoo-Detoo popped up from the astromech socket behind the cockpit and maneuvered himself with his two small rockets to land slowly onto the ground. Finally, the droid and his maker-pilot were strolling toward the stable next to the farmhouse.</p><p class="p1">They walked past his mother’s A-wing interceptor, parked next to an old X-wing model, and Poe was suddenly curious. He looked towards the craft as Artoo suddenly became excited with blipping and whistles.</p><p class="p1">Poe turned to the diminutive droid, as he arched his brow. “What?” he asked unexpectedly. “What do you mean—”</p><p class="p1">“Is that you, son?” His father shouted from the nearby stable while fixing his tractor. “And I could hear Artoo’s droidspeak.”</p><p class="p1">He nodded to himself. “Yeah, Dad,” he said, still focusing on the ship as Artoo rolled closer. “I’m home!”</p><p class="p1">“How’re my old mates at Coruscant?”</p><p class="p1">“Er...they all missed you,” he looked closer at the craft: one had the red stripe on two of its wings and on the body. It was sleek, like the T-70 X-wing or his original <em>Black One</em> that had been destroyed inside the <em>Raddus’ </em>hangar.</p><p class="p1">Poe abruptly realized that this was the T-65B starfighter, the one that Uncle Luke had piloted to destroy the first Death Star at Yavin 4, and then thirty-three years later the same craft that had flown to Exegol with the guide of a Sith Wayfinder, with Poe along with Finn and the rest of the Resistance following its track.</p><p class="p1"><em>Red Five—here? </em>Poe thought.<em> No kriffing way!</em></p><p class="p1">“They’re coming to visit you the next seasons,” added Poe, sighed in relief. “And they’ll bring some of that Corellian cognac that you wanted!”</p><p class="p1">“Sounds good, Poe!” Kes Dameron answered enthusiastically.</p><p class="p1"><em>That’s Master Jedi-Luke’s X-wing and I recognize this ship, Maker-Poe,</em> the droid beeped to Poe. <em>And</em> <em>I think there is someone here?</em></p><p class="p1">“Who?” asked Poe.</p><p class="p1">“Oh, there’s a visitor for you, kid,” Kes added. “And she’s with our Beebee.”</p><p class="p1">“Really?” His heart leaped to find out Rey was already there.</p><p class="p1">“Of course, you Space Porg! Did you see that old X-wing she’s flying?” Kes chucked as Poe got annoyed at his ridiculous teasing. “She’s at our old place. Do invite with your Jedi friend for a dinner tonight.”</p><p class="p1">“Ah…no problem, Dad. And I’ll tell her!” Poe wore a satisfied grin as he turned to giddy Artoo. ”Will you take it easy, bud?”</p><p class="p1"><em>Sorry, sir</em>. Artoo beeped.<em> Never can help it. </em></p><p class="p1">He shook himself as he walked and the droid followed. “You know what, you’re a lot cheekier like Beebee-Ate.” he observed. “And a bit naive.”</p><p class="p1"><em>Why thank you very much, Master-Poe. You have to add that I’m a stubborn little droid as well.</em> <em>Jedi Master-Luke calls me that, by the way.</em></p><p class="p1">“Ah, I almost forgot that.” he chuckled lightly as they move along the path through the woodswhere his new home was, where his family was, and where the Uneti tree was located. “Does Uncle Luke cross your mind?”</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Yes, Master-Poe. We had a lot of adventures when I was with him from time to time. But I can’t say much about what happened after he had gone.</em>
</p><p class="p1">“I know, Artoo,” he sighed sadly.</p><p class="p1">Until a sound of jubilant beeps and chirps approached as a spherical looking droid followed by a tiny cone-shaped, rolled towards Poe.</p><p class="p1">“Beebee-Ate! Welcome back!” Poe exclaimed, dropping to his knees. He rubbed the droid’s body back as Beebee’s dome head jiggled excitedly like a child has returned from a long trip. “I really missed you, Buddy?”</p><p class="p1"><em>Same to you, Master-Poe!</em> Beebee beeps and chirps happily. <em>It’s good to be home! What’s up, Artoo and you’ve been spending time with him!</em></p><p class="p1"><em>Incredibly much, Beebee-Ate. </em>Artoo replied<em>. Master-Poe is happy you’ve come back.</em></p><p class="p1">“And how d’you enjoy crossing the galaxy with your Jedi Mistress-Rey?” he asked with a smile at Beebee. “Have you stuck with her?”</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Yes, sir. She’s been keeping my antenna straight in case I get into trouble. We’ve traveled around to all the places, especially Tatooine.</em>
</p><p class="p1">“You mean Luke’s old homestead?”</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Yes, sir.</em>
</p><p class="p1">Dio rolled closer to Poe. “Welcome back, Master-Poe.” He said calmly. He had been living there permanently as Poe’s second familiar. “How was the Senate meeting at Coruscant?”</p><p class="p1">Poe groaned as he nuzzled the droid’s cone head like a house pet. “Lot’s of reconstruction and other headaches, Little Buddy.” he smiled lightly. “Thanks for asking.”</p><p class="p1">He brought himself back to his feet as he was looked in the direction where he was going. “Is she there?” he asked.</p><p class="p1">“Yes, sir,” Dio replied.</p><p class="p1"><em>Jedi Mistress-Rey has been at the tree in about an hour, Master-Poe.</em> Beebee beeped in reply.</p><p class="p1">“What’s she doing?” asked Poe, looking at Beebee.</p><p class="p1"><em>Meditating</em>. Beebee double-beeped.</p><p class="p1">Poe looked over in the direction of the tree. He took a deep breath, glad to see Rey again. They had shared intimately at the forest of Ajan Kloss during an evening celebration. And it felt rewarding to him, as it was so very uncommon.</p><p class="p1">“Why don’t you guys go with Artoo and charge yourselves alright?” he said at the two. “I just need to speak alone with her.”</p><p class="p1">Beebee and Dio responded in the affirmative as they joining with Artoo and proceeded to the charging area. Poe resumes up the path, which finally opened into a clearing where he could almost feel her presence.</p><p class="p1">The ancient Force-sensitive Uneti tree stood there near the lake and his family’s old home remodeled now as his own. Like The Great Tree at Coruscant, colorful fan-shaped leaves of gold and brown were attached to the coiled branches and stems of the large, twisted trunk.</p><p class="p1">Then Poe saw the enchanted tree, and near it, a beautiful floating figure sat crossed-legged in the air with small boulders and rocks hovering slowly around her as the Force flowed through her. Her eyes were closed peacefully as she concentrated in a meditative trance that flowed between her and the tree.</p><p class="p1">Poe was silently impressed; he sat down on the grass, placing his flight helmet beside him. Then he stripped off his flight vest and placed it on top of the helmet as he watched the floating and reposed Rey. She had more beautiful since their first encounter on Crait where she had used her power to lift rocks. Looking at her now, Poe thought her once again of how she resembled an ancient Yavinesque goddess with her celestial objects surrounding her. </p><p class="p1">He’d never fallen in love with any woman in the galaxy before he found her. He had wanted her from the beginning when they first met at the <em>Falcon,</em> and now he loved having her in his life. Time was specifically a good thing when it came to General Dameron, who was gladly reunited with the lone scavenger from Jakku, now a fiercely independent Jedi after the tides of galactic war.</p><p class="p1">And it was something that he had faith in the ideal of his dauntless ally, his space goddess, his ray of sunshine, his beguiling sweetheart, and his beloved Jedi. She had returned for him.</p><p class="p1">Then a minute later, Rey had finally completed her meditation. She lowered herself neatly on the ground as the rocks fell around her.</p><p class="p1">Poe stood up and walked to her. “Hey, Sunshine,” he said to her.</p><p class="p1">Rey was aware of the familiar voice as she slowly opened her eyes and blinked. “Hey, Flyboy,” she replied breathlessly with a bright smile.</p><p class="p1">Poe took a quick step forward as Rey approached him and then wrapped her arms around him. At once all his aching memories of three unbearable months had finally lifted, and his eyes closed in bliss that as was back in his beloved Jedi’s arms. He tightened his hold around her waist and leaned against her chest as he inhaled the scent of her.</p><p class="p1">"I missed you.” She sighed softly.</p><p class="p1">“Same to you.” He murmured, his face buried in the crook between her neck and shoulder. “I’m surprised that you’re here.”</p><p class="p1">“Oh, I know. That’s why I came to see you, Poe,” she sniffed. “It’s been a long time since I was away.”</p><p class="p1">“I was worried while you were still out there.”</p><p class="p1">“More than your Force-sensitivity of tracking me?” </p><p class="p1">“Indubitably.” Poe lifted his head, raising his brows in a cocky manner and looked at her teary eyes. “I don’t want to spoil it too much, and it takes time.” He said meticulously, wiping her tears with his thumb.</p><p class="p1">“To be sure,” assured Rey.</p><p class="p1">He chuckled as his eyes mirroring hers while he stood in silence. It had been months since he and Rey had parted after leaving Ajan Kloss. There had been a lot of opportunities in their separate ways during the restoration of the New Republic, and some perks.</p><p class="p1">And he could see the truth in her eyes. Rey had missed him all these months since their fight against the Final Order, Emperor Palpatine, and his Sith Eternal, and she had come back to see him once again.</p><p class="p1">After disowning herself her Palpatine bloodline and adopting the Skywalker’s surname, Rey had made plans for the restoration and reorganization of the New Jedi Order—or maybe a search for the kybel crystal to build her own lightsaber from the parts of her staff. </p><p class="p1">She had returned to see Poe after her final trip to Tatooine. And either way, Poe was happy that Rey had come.</p><p class="p1">He began to move closer again until Rey spoke. “I hope you’re surprised I’m here with Beebee-Ate,” she noted. “He missed you.”</p><p class="p1">“Did he?” </p><p class="p1">She nodded slowly. “Uh-huh.”</p><p class="p1">“That’s my buddy,” he shrugged his shoulders with a sardonic grin as they gently pulled away. “And you’ve been flying Uncle Luke’s <em>Red Five</em>. What happened to your <em>Falcon?” </em></p><p class="p1">“Lando asked me to borrow it for a while with Chewie,” she answered. “He told me the whole story about how his ship before he was beaten by Han in a card game.” </p><p class="p1">“That’s him, alright. He’ll never change a bit,” he sighed with a scoff, scratching the back of his head. “Are you going to stay for a while?”</p><p class="p1">“If you want me to,” she assured playfully, “then, I’m staying.”</p><p class="p1">“Good, I’m glad you’re welcome here, and you can stay as long as you like,” he said with a smirk. “Also, my Dad made some dinner for us tonight.”</p><p class="p1">“That’s sounds wonderful.” She said in an optimistically.</p><p class="p1">Poe led her on a simple tour of the Force-sensitive tree. Despite growing up in the desert, Rey had already visited so many green planets in the galaxy like Takodana and Ajan Kloss. But she was amazed at the exotic fields of Yavin 4 with its fresh breezes blowing through the Massassi trees, the scented fresh fruits of Koyo trees that Kes had planted, the bioluminescence of fresh flowers and lush green grasses, and the gleams of the late afternoon sun on the crystal-clear lake that shone with a lustrous and rare beauty. </p><p class="p1">As they strolled around under the tree in conversation, Rey noticed the renovated house nearby. “I can see the new home that you’ve to built over there. Is that the house where your parents lived?”</p><p class="p1">“Yup, I’m still restoring it,” he answered, shoving his hands into the front pockets of his fight uniform.</p><p class="p1">“Perhaps you need a hand. I’ve fixed a lot of stuff besides ships,” Rey glanced at him. “How about it, General Dameron?”</p><p class="p1">“Why not, Jedi Mistress Skywalker.” he was amused at the tone of her new surname. “A carpenter would be nicer to have around than a scavenger, a mechanic, or even a Jedi. But you only have a new lightsaber rather than a laser saw. Or maybe the Force would do—”</p><p class="p1">Instinctively, Rey quickly slapped his arm while Poe laughed with a cocky humor as they strolled. She ignored him as she is looked up to watch the gentle breeze moves through the branches of the Force-sensitive Uneti tree.</p><p class="p1">“Your father showed me this tree, and I can’t believe it’s so beautiful and mythical,” she said. “But it much seems so huge and different, unlike the one at Ahch-To.”</p><p class="p1">“It’s pretty awesome, huh? And it’s matured and more than I expected.” He walked to the trunk, but did not get close. “My mom helped Uncle Luke to cut two clippings a long time ago. So he gave her one as a thank you present.”</p><p class="p1">“So Luke has the other one at Ahch-To,” Poe continued. “and you’ve said there was a library underneath the trunk of the tree where the sacred Jedi texts kept.”</p><p class="p1">“That’s right, Poe,” she answered. “I returned the day on exile as when I saw the tree, it was burned down.”</p><p class="p1">Later, she stopped as Poe kept strolling. “Have you ever touched the tree?”</p><p class="p1">“Huh?” he blinked as he halted and turned back toward her.</p><p class="p1">“Did you?” she asked curiously.</p><p class="p1">“When I was thirteen, I was supposed to be close to the tree, but I’m afraid that was because I was being sensitive about staying away.” Then he swiftly glanced at her. “Later, I did at this point that I sat under the tree, and when I did, I felt the inside of me for the first time while I was napping.”</p><p class="p1">“Was it scary?” she asked.</p><p class="p1">Poe moved shyly away from her. “Nope, it’s childish. But sentimental.” </p><p class="p1">“Can you tell me, Poe?” Rey giggled, teasing him. “Come on.”</p><p class="p1">He turned back toward her again and looked down at the necklace that held his mother’s wedding ring around Rey’s neck. His expression was earnest as he moved towards her, and his fingers fiddling with the ring.</p><p class="p1">He took a patient breath and began. “I can only remember what I felt about my mother and me. She was very close to me when I was a little boy. She would take me outside at night when my father was fast asleep. We went to the lake near the growing Force tree, we’d lie down on the grass and stared at the night sky.” Poe released the ring from his hand as he looked up at the afternoon sky. “Once, she pointed to the brightest star—Caeli, the Bird Star of the galaxy. And it was a good sign; my mother promised me that I’d become the best pilot when I grew up, just like her.”</p><p class="p1">Poe missed his mom so much when he was with her. She had taught him advising and caring across the galaxy and over until he found himself in a place where the eyes of Shara Bey could not reach him. </p><p class="p1">“That was very touching, Poe,” she observed. “You missed your mom a lot?”</p><p class="p1">He sighed as he looked down at the surface roots between his feet, and he felt something like life, a presence, like the air through him. He cocked his head at her. “What about you, Sunshine?”</p><p class="p1">“What?” she puzzled.</p><p class="p1">“Have you touched or meditated through the tree?” he asked simply.</p><p class="p1">She took her breath with ease. “I felt it.” She replied with a simple nod.</p><p class="p1">“Was it scary or something?”</p><p class="p1">She shuddered slightly as Poe moved at her.“Hey, it’s alright I’m here with you.” He reassured her.</p><p class="p1">“It’s like a magnet pulling me, Poe,” she answered, and her eyes rose and met his. “It’s not scary. It replenishes me inside—the Force—through the way of the world, through my parents, Han, Luke and Leia, and Ben. I had cherished them as my faithfully as long as I wished for them. They’re in peace now, and I shall never regret it. The bond between Ben and me has been reconciled and purpose. I was very fond of him and remember him as a friend rather than an adversary. I embraced him with gratitude when he brought me back to life after I was defeated Palpatine and the Sith.”</p><p class="p1">Poe moved closer to her, brought her hand to his lips, and softly kissed her knuckle. “Finn and I thought that you were gone there at Exegol.” he murmured with his breath hitched. “I…I’m—”</p><p class="p1">“I know, Poe,” she answered softly in a brittle tone. “But I live.”</p><p class="p1">He watched her in silence for a while, and before he could kiss Rey began to talk about something else.</p><p class="p1">“I was there in Coruscant,” she said. “At the service.”</p><p class="p1">He understood. He hadn’t seen her at the Monument Plaza during the service. “Finn told me that you’d left early.” He said.</p><p class="p1">“I wish I could’ve stayed for a while, but I had something to settle.” she nodded slowly. “That was a good speech, Poe. It was very...”</p><p class="p1">“Solacing.” He admits, cutting off Rey’s sentence.</p><p class="p1">Rey clasped both hands. “I’m sorry.” </p><p class="p1">He heaved a sigh and swallowed, looking more comforted than grieving. “I know, sweetheart. I don’t want to affect myself of having an ordeal like this. I miss everyone, especially Snap and Aunt Leia.”</p><p class="p1">She bowed her head sadly. “I understand.”</p><p class="p1">“Leia was your master after Uncle Luke, Rey.” He said.</p><p class="p1">“Yes,” she said calmly. “Master Leia taught me everything while I was at Ajan Kloss. She watched me what I’m doing, and it was with a patience between peace and calm. She told me about all the moments she treasure with Luke as he taught her every day. I miss her, and especially Master Luke, Poe.”</p><p class="p1">Rey recollected the motherly relationship with the master who trained her apprentice to refocus and free her mind from fear through the Force. She understood entirely that patience was the key to the Force.</p><p class="p1">Poe walked and stood beside her as he gazed at the fields. “Before we left on a mission in search of the Wayfinder, Leia said she was passing her torch to me to bring the Final Order down. And while I was at Exegol that I nearly failed or retreated, until the spark which had become a fire finally arrived with Lando and the entire fleet from the whole galaxy. They had done it, and Leia was right about what she’d said about new hope. I believe in her, Rey.”</p><p class="p1">Then a single tear fell from his eye, and he wiped it away. “Anyway, that was then before the war was over and it was time to move on. But I’m here now with my dad to start a new life, right from the start.”</p><p class="p1">He took a breath like he’s relaxed from bereavement as he runs his hand through his hair. “So, um…how’s Tatooine?” he asked. “Beebee-Ate told me.”</p><p class="p1">“Hot during the day, and cold at night,” she said, walking over and staring out at the lake as she felt the gentle wind behind her. “It looks fairly different than Jakku. And it’s not to be lightly traveled, that desert planet.”</p><p class="p1">“Did you find what you’ve looking for at Uncle Luke’s place?” he asked, watching the most beautiful Jedi he had ever seen standing on the very edge of the lake.</p><p class="p1">After exploring across the galaxy, and revisiting Ahch-To, her final stop had been the Lars homestead in the Great Chott flat on Tatooine. The moisture farm had remained abandoned, it was there where she buried Anakin and Leia's lightsabers. She stayed there for a while in peace and tranquility, staring at the striking blue and gold sunrise of the twin suns.</p><p class="p1">“Nothing special,” answered Rey after took a long breath. She picked up a small stone and threw and skipped it across the water. “But, there’s one who came and visited me before I left.”</p><p class="p1">“Luke?”</p><p class="p1">“No, it was Leia,” she said, turning her back to him. “She told me everything about Ben, about the pain he’d suffered, that there was still good inside of him, and she could feel it before she died.”</p><p class="p1">After a moment, Poe sighed as Rey went on. “Leia told me about you, Poe. Not so feisty as you’d think since when you were with her.” </p><p class="p1">“Oh, please,” he said like he’s was fooling around. “What was our second mom saying?”</p><p class="p1">“She wanted to know how you felt to be without guidance. Your instinct as a leader was genuinely unsurpassable, and it was such a difficult situation with what you did out there. She was pleased with you, Poe.”</p><p class="p1">Poe missed having Aunt Leia by his side during the war after Shara’s passing. He was just amazed by the miracles in the galaxy. </p><p class="p1">“When if she comes as a ghost to see you,” said Poe with a light smile. “tell her to say thank you, will you?”</p><p class="p1">“There’s more,” she said, this time sincerely. “Leia told me that I was her last wish for you—it’s because I’m your gift, Poe. I hadn’t noticed this before we met—” </p><p class="p1">Poe moved closer to her and felt the way her body relaxed against his. He placed his finger gently on her lips to silence her. “Enough, sweetheart. You’ve talked too much, and I know the exact words that she said to me.”</p><p class="p1">“Oh, there is something else.” She added with a sigh, leaning her forehead to his, and held her hands on his chest, clutching her fingers against the fabric of Poe’s flight uniform. “While I was still meditating with the tree, and I felt a presence that was unforgettable.”</p><p class="p1">They stood looking at each other in serenity and longing as the sunlight gleamed on the surface of the Yavinesque lake around them.</p><p class="p1">“It’s about us, Poe.” She whispered as her breath hitches. She closed her eyes like she was praying.</p><p class="p1">His heartbeat skipped a beat, and his eyes blinked as though he couldn’t believe what she was saying. “Tell me.” He murmured, as his eyes closed with hers.</p><p class="p1">“I remember at Crait when you were bewildering me while I used the Force to lift rocks and help you, Finn, and the rest of the Resistance to escape. Then we met at the <em>Falcon</em>, and as we shared about our pain by Ben and then Snoke, we were truly connected. Then we bickered with each other like feral Loth-cats about the <em>Falcon</em> being on fire because of your habit on lightspeed skipping,” Poe snorted at that as Rey lightly chuckled before continuing. “We fought alongside with Finn against the First Order from time to time. And while on a mission, you protected me that I fought my Palpatine bloodline against turning to the Dark Lord’s throne and falling to the Dark Side. And when I was ready for heading to Exegol to face my grandfather, were still arguing that I didn’t need you to safeguard or watch over me anymore. But youstill protected me because you were deeply in love from the beginning without telling me.” </p><p class="p1">And Poe moved to hold her gently, then ran his hands smoothly along her arms and between her neck and her face. His head moved up as his lips brushed softly against her forehead. Rey flutters her eyes blissfully as she let her saying the words to flow. He whispered with kisses, from one of her eyelids to her cheek, and then that close to her mouth. Rey sighed with bliss and felt the feathery touch of his breath against her skin.</p><p class="p1">She went on: “Then the other day during the victory celebration, the night we shared each other in the deep of the forest when we made love...as the Force enlivened inside of our deepest emotions we shared and preserved this moment forever. And when we left Ajan Kloss at dawn in our separate ways, I felt that my presence was inside still in your heart and soul and that you would be waiting for me when I returned from across the galaxy. And now…” she paused for a second with her eyes opened, and Poe instantly stopped kissing her while his eyes stared lovingly at hers. “Poe?”</p><p class="p1">“What?” he asked, his expression beguiling.</p><p class="p1">“Why did you stop?” she asked, begging him to continue in his dawdling manner.</p><p class="p1">“Why did <em>you</em> stop,” he asked. “I wouldn’t know until you allow me to say so.”</p><p class="p1">Her breath hitched, then she choked up like she was almost crying, and they were both quiet for a moment until her face rested on his shoulder and Poe moved his hand to gently fondle her head.</p><p class="p1">“I came for you, Poe,” she declared softly at last with her eyes closed. “And I’m here…right here.”</p><p class="p1">He smiled peacefully, pressing his lips against the crown of her head. “Well, <em>you’re</em> here right now, my Lady Jedi,” he replies. “And I love you.”</p><p class="p1">With hindsight, she took his hand from her head and placed it gently on her abdomen. </p><p class="p1">Poe’s eyes were stunned and surprised, and his mouth parted in wonder. Rey cocked her head to face him and smiled at him. </p><p class="p1">“No way,” he stammered, furrowing his brows. “Rey, you’re—”</p><p class="p1">“Does it surprise you, General?”</p><p class="p1">As their heartbeats touched each other’s chest, Poe’s permission was written into the desperation of with which his mouth met hers, something like a sense of contentment that he shared with her. He <em>wanted </em>more than anything is to be with her eternally.</p><p class="p1"><em>Two hearts and one home.</em> Poe discerned in thought. </p><p class="p1">“So you’re staying with me, Rey,” Poe said as his eyes gleamed and smirked. “And if you live to be a hundred?” </p><p class="p1">Rey laughed joyfully. Tears flowed down on her cheeks, and he gently wiped them away with his thumb. “I hope to live to be a hundred minus a day.” She sniffed in jest.</p><p class="p1">He chuckled thoughtfully with one brow widened. He nodded and caressed Rey’s face as she looked at him. “So that I never have to live a day without you.” </p><p class="p1">She leaned her forehead against his. The Force inspirited their emotions because of love, and the heart of the galaxy was forever changed.</p><p class="p1">“I love you, Space Porg.” She murmured.</p><p class="p1">Instead of calling her ‘Desert Rat,’ he decided to call her from now on.</p><p class="p1">“I know, Buttercup,” he answers softly, pulling her gently and returning his lips to hers. “I know.”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm doing another Damerey fic, but it's not included in the series.</p><p>For those who bookmarked, kudos and comments – thank you! And hallelujah to DamereyDaily2020 on Tumblr, it's a fun and challenging post to find out any prompts that I'm impressed before doing da thing.</p><p>Stay safe, everyone. And May the Force Be With You!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>